The Crook And The Snow Leopard
by wintercanary101
Summary: How did the Crook ended up being close to the Snow Leopard? Who knows, maybe they're alike in many ways than anyone can understand. Dunno know whether or not to make this a oneshot or drabble. That's up to you guys.


**_Hello, people! What is up?! I'm so sorry about the LONG wait! I have many, many, many things to take care of, and I am so sorry! T_T_**

 ** _But luckily, I found time to write this little story. I was thinking about doing a drabble of little stories, or make this a one shot. Whatever you want it to be, totally up to you guys!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my OC!_**

* * *

 _Leonard Snart was one who didn't want to become attached to someone, especially after what his father had done to him and Lisa. He had never even seen Lewis, since he left Central City, and was sure glad to never see him again. He did kill him after all, and for that he felt relieved to be free of his fear, but somehow he felt alone inside himself, and he chose to ignore that feeling. Well, that is until she showed up._

 _Sashat Tiid-Adhraan was the newest addition to the team, and was welcomed by Kendra, Raymond, Stein, even Sara was pleased to have someone around that she can talk to, and for once, Mick was convinced to have a reason to welcome the new member of the Legends. He told Sashat about his love for fire, and Sashat told of her love for snow and the mountains, where she had lived throughout her lifetime, but what surprised team the most was this: Sashat is a Snow Leopard Warrior, a young shapeshifter who can control her power of the Snow Leopard, scale the mountains without a flaw nor mistake being made, camouflage in the snow within the mountains, even track down enemies by her strong and powerful sense of smell._

 _While the others were talking with the young woman, Leonard stood in a corner, his eyes watching Sashat. He wasn't jealous, but he hated when they always pick up another member for the team. Normally, he would be a smart ass about it. But, Sashat, to him, was a bigger pain than he thought. Everyone was impressed and oh so astonished with what the Snow Leopard Warrior is capable of. To him, it was annoying beyond reason, and he knew that being jealous was completely out of the question, for sure._

 _After a while, Rip announced that everyone should be in their bunks to get some rest for the next mission at hand, but what surprised him was that Sashat actually suggested that they should take a break for a while or so, after all they have been through to find her and have her join the team. Much to everyone's surprise, Rip actually agreed to it, and told everyone that they won't be going on another mission anytime soon. Everyone agreed, but then turned to Leonard, who was still in the corner, that damn snarky look in his face and eyes.  
_

 _"Why is everyone looking at me? It's not like I'm going to answer you all", Leonard drawled, his eyebrows slightly raised. Sara rolled her eyes, and then stood up, but never leaving her new friend's side. "Would it kill you to be happy that we're not going on another mission, and give Sashat here a little peaceful welcome, at least? Last time I checked, all you do is nothing, but play gin and make snarky ass comments at everyone, and I'm sure as hell that you won't say anything snarky to her. We all know what happens when you piss a shapeshifter off", Sara replied to Leonard, then turned to see Sashat smirking. That smirk clear as day was the first thing that had set Leonard off mentally. So, she can smirk, like he can. So what? But the better question is this: Is she all bark and no bite? That question was stuck in his head, but she gave him the most smart ass remark that would leave him stunned for a good long while._

 _"Unless you want to stay alive, I will give you the beating of a lifetime. If you so much as think that I can't kick some ass, you got a another thing coming", Sashat said to Leonard, in the same tone of voice that even left him standing there, eyes widened in shock and surprise. The others were trying not to either say anything that would piss the crook off or giggle about what had just happened at this point. Either way, the room was in total silent, no one said a word, even Mick was silent. Clearing his throat, Mick looked around at the others, an uneasy look in his eyes._

 _"Uh... I don't know about you guys, but uh... I think I'll go clean my gun." Mick then walked away from the group and then headed into the hallway, heading to his room. "I'm gonna go help Mick with that", Kendra replied, and scurried after him. After the others told what they're going to do or what they forgot to do, the room was empty, save for Leonard, Sara, and Sashat. The three of them were feeling way too uneasy, but then Sara broke the silence. "Look, I'm gonna go to my bunk for a bit to just relax. You two, on the other hand, need to get this sorted out, or Mick and I will make you do it our way", Sara spoke in a slightly annoyed tone of voice, then with a soft sigh, she headed down the hallway, and disappeared around the corner, leaving Leonard and Sashat alone. This is going to be difficult._

* * *

 ** _20 Minutes Later_**

 _The team came back out a while later and saw Leonard and Sashat playing cards, but in a more calm relaxing kind of way. The only thing that Sashat had known to play was a common game called Bullshit. One makes a bluff, the other calls out on them, and the bluffer has to take the pile in between them. Simple as that. The others all sat down and watched the two card players go at it, as Sashat looked at Leonard, who looked at her in return, eyebrows raised on both of their faces. Leonard then placed down one card faced down, then spoke. "One 2." Sashat, however, caught wind of his bluff and smirked at him. A look that can tell even a man one thing: You're screwed. So, she then tried not laugh, as she can hear the others giggling in the background, amused with the fact that a Snow Leopard Warrior has a Crook in her trap. "Bullshit, Crook", Sashat replied, that stupid smirk on her face once again. Leonard looked at her, then shuts his eyes in defeat, followed by a smile. "You''re such a bitch..."_

 _As he took the neat pile of cards from the center, the whole team laughed at Leonard's reaction, Mick falling out of a chair, making the laugh session last longer, and Sashat watched, as Mick rolled around the floor, laughing so hard. Leonard laughed slightly, then rolled his eyes. "Well, that was fun. You play good, Sashat. Very good. But as the saying goes, 'As long as I'm around, you'll be second best, see.'" Sashat laughed at his words, then nodded. "Yes, there is that, but good game." Leonard nodded, then puts his cards away in the pocket of his parka._

 _After all of that time of bickering and arguing, they were able to make amends with one another. Sara and Mick were right, though. It does feel good to welcome someone new to the team, even if they can shift into an animal or whatever the hell the Warriors worship. In the end, it was all just a mere misunderstanding._

* * *

 ** _FINALLY DONE! I know I took too long and I'm sorry, but I hope you enjoyed this.  
So, it's up to you guys. Drabble or one shot? You're choice. Go for it, and pm me what you guys vote on.  
Peace out, peeps!_**


End file.
